Diario de Draco Malfoy
by carilu
Summary: 15 de Diciembre. Malfoy Manor. Diario de Draco Malfoy. Si lo lees... bueno, te deseo suerte. No me hago responsable por daños. Slash. Drarry.


**Notas: **Estos diarios nacieron como regalo navideño de las dos autoras que compartirmos esta cuenta para nuestra f-list del livejournal. Ahora queremos compartirlo con ustedes. Disfruten la lectura y recuerden que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy pertenen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Diario de Draco Malfoy**

_14 de Diciembre_

¡Lo sabía! Potter es un pervertido. Años y años de negación y por fin tengo pruebas que lo demuestran, aunque claro, no puedo delatarlo porque tendría que explicar qué demonios hacía yo en aquel lugar. No es que la gente no sepa que su héroe es gay, pero de ahí a que le gusten esos jueguitos. Podría haber demostrado interés por eso antes; hubiese sido más divertido.

Y aunque no pueda delatarlo, o no quiera hacerlo, si puedo asustarlo un poco, las serpientes podemos atacar lentamente por detrás y morder, adormecer y dejar a la víctima a merced de lo que queramos hacerle.

Puede que incluso aproveche el nuevo descubrimiento y con un poco de estrategia tendré a Potter rogándome que lo folle, otra vez.

Aunque lo que alguna vez tuvimos quedó enterrado bajo una montaña de diferencias y discusiones. Bajo secreto y bajo promesas.

Sin embargo, aquel reencuentro unilateral (Potter no me vio), ha desenterrado algo que creía muerto.

* * *

_15 de Diciembre_

Lo vi en las duchas que están al lado de la sala de entrenamiento. ¿Por qué me molesta haberlo encontrado así? No estoy celoso, claro que no. No podría estar celoso de que ese aurorcito sin nombre le estuviera haciendo una mamada a Potter, no.

Lo que sí me molesta es que eso complica las cosas, si Potter tiene ese tipo de encuentros tan fácilmente.... ¿cómo haré que le sea necesario rogarme?

Quizás proponerle un reto sea la solución.

* * *

_16 de Diciembre_

Harry Potter es un estúpido cabrón arrogante que lo único que hace es complicarme la vida, ¡y luego tiene el descaro de sonreírme! No sé como aún dice que es gryffindor, probablemente sobornó al sombrero para que lo dejase ahí y poder hacer de héroe el muy cabrón.

Proponer el reto fue simple, sólo esperé hasta que estuviera solo, me acerqué sigiloso, lo arrinconé contra la pared y le dije, simplemente, que pronto estaría rogándome.

El muy maldito me sonrío y dijo lo evidente:

"¿Es un reto, Malfoy? Porque si es un reto, sabes que vas a perder."

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, Potter", le respondí intentando no desviar mi atención hacia su cuerpo.

Un Malfoy no se arrepiente, lo sabes, pero es difícil resistirse al cuerpo de Potter. Jodidamente difícil.

* * *

_20 de Diciembre_

Llegué a salvo de la misión. Lo malo es que mi mente estaba tan concentrada en buscar maneras de ganarle a Potter que fueron tres días de mucho trabajo manual, porque cada vez que pienso en el estúpido gryffindor, recuerdo lo que hacíamos cuando estábamos juntos, y eso siempre termina calentándome.

Creo que tanto pensar en el idiota de Potter me está idiotizando…. Mi _brillante_ idea es tan simple como básica: voy seducirlo. O más que seducir, calentar.

Voy a probar hasta dónde puede llegar el deseo que tiene por mí, hasta dónde puede llegar su autocontrol.

Hoy me desvestí a su lado y sentí que sus ojos no se despegaron ni un segundo de mi trasero.

Pero Potter se cansa rápidamente.

Y todo por ese estúpido juego, ¿qué estaba pensando cuando decidí proponer esa ridícula apuesta? Claramente no estaba pensando en que Harry Potter tuviera la desfachatez de arrinconarme contra la pared y susurrarme: "no juegues con fuego Malfoy, podrías quemarte".

Lo peor es que Potter está bueno y que folla como si hubiese nacido para eso, y que hay ocasiones en que mis manos desean acercarse al fuego. Quemarme, si es con Potter… es bastante tentador.

Creo que quemaré este diario.

* * *

_21 de Diciembre_

Debo reconocerlo, aunque me odie profundamente por esto; Potter es un buen auror. Yo podría ser mejor, pero no tengo intenciones de morir tan joven, a veces es como si al tarado de Potter no le importara morir, y que por eso hace esos actos suicidas que la gente ve como valentía desinteresada.

Algo de valiente tiene, eso es innegable, pero... ¿será consciente de lo que hace?

La apuesta sigue en pie, y Potter pareciera querer ganarla con todas sus fuerzas. Es probable que lleguemos a un empate, yo no voy a caer en sus garras ni en ningún otro lado, no si no me da algo a cambio.

* * *

_23 de Diciembre_

Hoy Potter estaba con el auror de las duchas…

No pude evitarlo, tuve que decirle algo. Estúpido Potter.

"Así que te conformas con aurorcitos de tercera, Potter... Así nunca ganarás la apuesta."

"Si quisiera ganar la apuesta ya lo habría hecho, sólo estoy probando tu resistencia, Malfoy, e intento ver qué eres capaz de hacer. No me decepciones, se supone que los Slytherins son estrategas"

Luego de ese cortés intercambio de palabras, me acerqué a Potter y le mordí el labio inferior; necesitaba que se callara de alguna manera. Lo logré, y también lo dejé estupefacto, además, podría jurar que cuando me di la vuelta y salí de ese lugar, Potter no dejó de mirarme el trasero.

Falta poco, ya verás.

* * *

_24 de Diciembre_

Tengo la impresión de que Potter me evita, es probable, luego de ese casi beso debe estar revolviéndose para no tirarse sobre mí.

¿Quién podría resistirse? Potter, lamentablemente.

Lo bueno de esto es que no ha intentado más artimañas para hacerme caer, podría decirse que por ahora tengo el control.

¿Qué podré hacer ahora? Quizás darle a probar qué es lo que se pierde, porque ninguno de los aurores de por aquí están a mi altura... es más, ¿quién lo está?

Potter otra vez. ¿Por qué sólo su nombre viene a mi mente?

No importa.

Hoy es la fiesta de Navidad que da el Ministerio. Iré. Potter de seguro irá, el héroes es infaltable.

Buscaré alguien a quien hacerle un favor; o que me lo haga a mí, total, la apuesta es quien cae primero, no quien aguanta más sin follar.

Y si Potter lo ve, mejor. Así sabe qué es lo que se pierde… aunque ya lo sabe.

* * *

_25 de Diciembre_

Potter fue a la fiesta y no dejó de mirarme. Busqué y encontré con quien entretenerme, con quien tener una charla sin importancia y luego escaparnos al baño sutilmente.

Pero no funcionó.

Bien, la manía de Potter de joder mis planes ha vuelto a funcionar.

¿Cómo podía follarme a aquel auror si Potter no dejaba de mirarme?, porque yo ya sé sus trucos, estaba escondido tras un encantamiento desilusionador; claro esa era la idea, que me mirara, pero... pero.

Tengo que reconocer algo que aumenta las probabilidades de que este diario muera quemado: esto se me está escapando de las manos.

Sabíamos perfectamente que era un juego o eso quisimos creer.

Decir que la relación con Potter era sexo sin sentimientos es una cosa, creerlo, es otra.

Quizás por eso no entiendo qué hacemos jugando como niños a quién se rinde primero, quién reconoce primero que estamos jodidos. Porque si yo caigo, Potter... Harry, cae conmigo.

Tal vez es hora de hablar como adultos y dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón.

Tal vez...

* * *

_26 de Diciembre_

El intercambio de palabras fue más breve de lo esperado. Creo que por primera vez en su vida Potter pensó de forma inteligente, es decir, pensó lo mismo que yo.

La ropa salió hecha jirones o fue desvanecida, tengo recuerdos borrosos del comienzo, pues… como no, todo comenzó con una pelea.

Creo que lo que más me gusta de los muggles es la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, será de neandertales, pero ha precedido dos de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

Mmm ambos con Potter, ¿eso debería decirme algo?

Demonios.

Harry está tan loco como hace un año, cuando, ya sabes… tuvimos "eso".

No niego que su locura me guste, claro que no. Aunque quiera darme de cabezazos, no puedo negarlo, está más claro que el veritaserum, me gusta Potter. Ni ese Weasley amigo de Harry podría negarlo; qué asco. Debería matarme.

-

Al final, le dije.

Le dije que si quería seguir jugando lo hiciera solo, que yo no estaba para seguir el ritmo de un loco pervertido y cabrón. Potter sólo sonrió como si yo fuera una presa y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Supongo que no se esperaba que yo lo golpease. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el presuntuoso mago sangre pura Draco Malfoy sabe luchar mugglemente?

Eso es para que no me subestimen, estúpidos magos.

Luego de eso, sujeté a Potter del cuello de la camisa y lo azoté contra la pared, me acerqué a su oído y susurré lo más tentador y sucio que se me ocurrió.

"Si quieres follarme, hazlo. Ruégame. Si quieres que juguemos lo haremos, pero bajo mis reglas."

"Sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz. ¿Lo quieres? Pues consíguelo."

Como Potter no reaccionaba, seguí.

"¿Sabes qué te haría? Sí, lo sabes."

Sonreí.

"Comenzaría lamiendo el lóbulo de tu oreja, lo mordería suavemente, sé que es uno de tus puntos débiles. Te estremecerías e intentarías besarme. Sabes que no lo permitiré. Imagínalo, Harry… sujetaría tus manos con fuerza, impidiendo que me tocaras, impidiendo que disfrutaras de mi piel. Sé que te encanta lamerla."

"Lamería desde la oreja hasta tu cuello, dejaría una marca ahí, para que sepas a quien perteneces. Los Malfoy no compartimos, ¿recuerdas?"

"Besaría toda la línea de la mandíbula y llegaría hasta tus labios; no los besaré, lo sabes. Aún no estás dispuesto a rendirte. Mis labios rozarán los tuyos… te estoy tentando."

"Mágicamente los botones de tu camisa comienzan a desaparecer y, en reemplazo, comenzaría a lamer cada centímetro de tu piel. He extrañado tu sabor, y lo supones por la urgencia que impongo a cada movimiento."

Me separé unos centímetros de su cuerpo y noté que Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y que se mordía el labio inferior.

Supe que había ganado.

"Harry, ¿sientes el estremecimiento que provocan mis caricias? Yo si lo siento; aún cuando no te he tocado. Aún cuando sólo es mi voz la que ha hecho todo."

Harry se apegó a mi cuerpo, esperando más.

"Sabes que no me conformaría con tu pecho. Seguiría buscando más y más. Necesitando recorrer tu cuerpo, morder, marcar, lamer y chupar. Besar todo lo que me ofreces. Incluso tragarlo si te corres en mi boca. Lo he hecho. Lo has hecho. ¿Puedes decir esto de alguien más?"

Harry no respondía, probablemente jamás pensó que yo sería quien reaccionara primero, quien se diera cuenta de lo inevitable. Bueno, Potter no es muy brillante que digamos y yo… ¿qué puedo decir?, me gusta jugar con fuego.

"Abre los ojos"

Me separé otra vez y me perdí en su mirada verde, tan ridículamente verde.

"Ríndete Harry, estamos jodidos. No podemos no estar juntos, además- sonreí ante mis palabras-, te afecta más el cerebro."

Potter no me dejó seguir con el discurso, yo sabía que estaba conteniéndose, que estaba deseando que lo besara y comenzar con el círculo vicioso de tentaciones y discusiones que nos llevaría hasta donde estamos ahora, en este preciso instante.

Juntos, en una misma cama, luego de haber follado toda la noche, como no lo hacíamos desde que la estúpida discusión nos distanciara.

¿Quién es el destino para impedir que Draco Malfoy consiga los mejores orgasmos de su vida con el auror más fuerte, poderoso y sexy de todos?

Que le den al destino, a las diferencia y al mundo mágico. Esto no es sólo sexo. Harry lo sabe, yo lo sé.

Me importa una mierda lo demás.

Voy a quemar este diario.

D.M.

* * *


End file.
